


Waking up with (both of) you

by mllelouise



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domesticity, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:25:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4511319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mllelouise/pseuds/mllelouise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia and Malia, together by the seaside. With a cat.</p><p>Beta reading by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/laduchessederat">La Duchesse d'Erat</a> all remaining mistakes are mine.</p><p> <a href="http://theladyandthewolves.tumblr.com/post/126007896438/waking-up-with-both-of-you">find it on tumblr</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking up with (both of) you

“Stop that or I’ll skin you,” Malia threatens, pushing away the cat. “Bad kitty, shoo, let me sleep.”  
Despite the (somewhat empty) threats, O’Malley continues threading his paws through her hair. And despite her (somehow sweet) growl, she loves receiving the cat’s affection.

Totally unimpressed anyway, the cat proceeds to settle on her head until she finally decides to wake up, then follows her to the kitchen, proud of his accomplishment.  
“I’m not feeding you,” she states, already thinking about giving him some of the strawberry jam he surprisingly adores.

“You know, if you woke up earlier like me,” Lydia says from the balcony where she’s reading in the morning sun, “he wouldn’t have anyone to bother and probably would just claim the bed as his kingdom and leave you in peace.”  
Orange juice in hand and O’Malley on her heels, Malia joins her wife on the balcony. The stone is already warm under her feet, but the air is still cool and there’s no noise around, no kid shouting on this side of the beach, no plane in the sky. No supernatural whatever chasing them. The latest months have been peaceful but Malia, like her friends, still can’t shake the feeling that something might happen, that they need to stay alert. They’ll probably carry it for the rest of their lives.  
But standing here beside Lydia, watching the waves come and go, she feels safe, like she can leave all her worries behind. Enjoy the moment and let her mind wander to the possibility of a better future.  
For now, she’s free to revel in the peace and quiet of a simple getaway weekend at the sea.

“If I woke up that early,” she stops mid sentence to kiss Lydia, softly pressing her lips against Lydia’s mouth, “I bet he’d be up even earlier to stomp on both our heads..”  
“Oh so you sleeping in is actually a sacrifice, for me?” Lydia laughs.  
“Totally.”  
Lydia puts down her book as Malia sits next to her, facing the ocean. “I made croissant, you want some?” she offers handing the basket to Malia.  
“You made croissants? When?”  
“I was up way earlier than O’Malley and I’ve always wanted to learn. Plus, I’m sorry we couldn’t go to Paris this summer so I made a bit of Paris come to us,” she smiles.  
Malia shrugs and takes a croissant. “I don’t miss Paris, I like it here. I like wherever I’m with you.”  
Lydia leans in for another kiss.  
“Of course I’d like it better if we didn’t have to feed the neighbor’s cat,” Malia adds.  
Lydia laughs. “Well, as long as Mr Thompson doesn’t complain about us having really loud sex, I think we can’t afford to complain about O’Malley basically living with us.”  
“Hey it’s not my fault you’re very vocal when you come,” Malia smirks, handing a bit of pastry to the ball of fur lurking at her feet.  
“Well it’s not _my_ fault you know exactly how to please me, babe” Lydia puts her hands on Malia’s thigh, fingers wandering on the smooth skin sending a shiver through Malia’s back, before leaning in for a deeper kiss.

Sure, Malia could do without the clingy cat that’s not even theirs, but those mornings away from everything, just her and the woman she loves, seem like the closest thing to heaven, and she wouldn’t trade them for the world.


End file.
